


You Gotta Have Faith

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	You Gotta Have Faith

I was in the car when George Michael’s “Faith” came on the radio. I hit the search button. New Order’s “True Faith” boomed. I tried again. Faith Hill called to me. I gave up and hit the OFF button.

Faith. Now, there’s a word you hear a lot, and not just on the radio. At least, I seem to. At staff meetings, from Beeks, even from Sam.

Sam, who had seen so much human cruelty, but still believed that the good guys always win.

I tried not to believe. But how could I not? I’ll always have faith in Sam.


End file.
